


The Wisdom of the Wolf/The Wisdom of the Jaguar

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Shaman Blair Sandburg finds Sentinel Jim Ellison in the jungles of Peru





	The Wisdom of the Wolf/The Wisdom of the Jaguar

The wolf's wisdom--  
\--death and rebirth  
\--spirit teaching  
\--guidance in dreams and meditations  
\--instinct linked with intelligence  
\--social and familial values  
\--outwitting enemies  
\--ability to pass unseen  
\--steadfastness  
\--skill in protection of self and family  
\--taking advantage of change

The jaguar's wisdom--  
\--seeing the roads with chaos  
\--understanding the patterns of chaos  
\--moving without fear in the darkness  
\--facilitating soul work  
\--empowering oneself  
\--moving in unknown places  
\--shape shifter  
\--psychic sight  
\--keeper of the circular time continuum  
\--gatekeeper to the unknowable

\-------------------------------------------------

The jaguar's wisdom--shape shifter, moving without fear in the darkness, moving in unknown places. 

On exhausted legs, the jaguar coursed through the jungle. The last meal he had eaten had been turned into fuel for his body several days ago, and now there was a great empty feeling in his belly. Although his body was weary, his spirit was still strong, so he forged ahead. He had been searching for many years without success. Instinct told him that he was in the final part of his quest and the only thing that would stop him from achieving his goal now was death. 

The young warrior was skillfully concealed in the brush. He readied his blow dart and aimed, hitting the jaguar on the sweating flank. The big cat stumbled and fell, skidding several feet on the damp jungle path before coming to rest in a heap against the base of a tree. The warrior whooped with joy at his success and ran excitedly to the downed animal. Now he would surely be the best hunter in his tribe. Not even the seasoned warriors had killed a jaguar! He would turn eighteen summers soon and this was his first big kill on his own. The warrior excitedly approached the area where he had seen the jaguar fall and as he ran to the spot where the big cat should have lain, the warrior stopped abruptly. His mouth fell open and his dark eyes widened as he stared at his would-be prize. 

A man lay unconscious; Benama's dart still embedded in his side. Benama quickly ran to him and touched his chest. His heart beat very slowly. The warrior knew that death was imminent unless drastic measures were taken immediately. He raced back to his village. The Shaman would know what to do. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--guidance in dreams and meditations, social and familial values, instinct linked with intelligence, skill in protection of self and family.

With his breathing rapid and his chest pounding, the frantic warrior burst into the Shaman's hut uninvited. The Shaman looked up in surprise. No one ever dared cross his threshold without the proper greetings and the invitation to enter. The Shaman rose quickly as he glanced into the distressed face of Benama, the Chief's son. 

"What?" He ordered harshly in Quechua. 

"I have killed a man." Benama blurted out. 

The Shaman ran his hand across his face and through his long, curly hair. "Tell me what has happened." 

Benama grabbed the Shaman's arm and pulled him roughly towards the doorway. "Please," he begged. "The gods will be angry. I shot the jaguar but when I went to claim my trophy, it was a man!" 

The Shaman's face drained of color and his breath caught in his throat. Good God, it was his dream. And here was a village warrior describing it in detail. Of course, the warrior was unaware of the Shaman's vision. Only the Shaman walked in more than one world and once again, his dreams had become reality. But the time to meditate and reflect would be later. Now a man's life was at stake. 

The Shaman pried the distraught warrior's fingers from his arm and quickly grabbed a large pouch hanging by the door. "Lead me to him quickly, Benama. We have little time."

No words were wasted on the quick trip to the spot where the fallen man lay dying. They carried him to a secluded glade where the Shaman directed Benama to start a fire and find fresh water. Benama raced off as commanded and the Shaman inspected his patient. 

The man was painted in black from head to foot. He wore a pair of faded and torn camouflage pants and a vest of some sort. He had a ragged piece of cloth tied around his head and his feet were bare. The Shaman knew at a glance that he was a white man in spite of the black paint concealing his features.

With the fire started and while he waited for the water to heat, the Shaman extracted various herbs and pieces of bark from his pouch. Some he placed in the water, some he ground between his palms into a fine powder and pressed them into the small hole caused by the dart, and others he placed on various places on the man's body. One root was chewed into a soft pulp and swabbed on the man's lips and around the inside of his mouth. The Shaman dripped a small amount of water into the man's mouth and watched as the throat swallowed involuntarily. He spent several careful minutes dripping the water into his mouth, being especially careful not to choke him. 

As the water boiled, the Shaman sat quietly, eyes closed, meditating. Benama crouched just as silently several feet away at the edge of the glade, watching with bright, intense eyes as the Shaman worked his magic. He prayed to the gods to spare their wrath at his error. 

Just at the precise moment, the Shaman opened his eyes. He added several more herbs and roots to the small pot and removed it from the heat. Then he rustled around in the large pouch for a smaller one from which he drew a pinch of another substance that was tossed onto the flames. He murmured incantations as he worked. A knife was drawn from the pouch and a small sheaf of hairs was cut from the healer's head. The hairs sizzled when he placed them into the fire. 

The Shaman used a fingertip to test the concoction in the pot. He retrieved a small bowl, transferred the contents into it and tasted the liquid. Satisfied, he first let several drops dribble onto the ground as his lips moved in silent invocation. Then he once again gently and patiently dripped small amounts slowly into the mouth of the unconscious man. Only when the entire amount had been consumed, did he sit back and wait.

"Benama, come here," the Shaman called. 

The young warrior sidled up behind the Shaman, then fell to his knees, head bent. The Shaman smiled to himself. "Benama, you have done well in making your poison for the darts. It was quick and effective. Chief Tunel would be proud of his son." 

The warrior remained still. 

The Shaman continued. "You have also done well in saving this man's life. The gods have not shown me the final outcome yet, but your efforts will be rewarded. You must know that this action was part of your destiny. Also know that I had seen this occurrence in my vision." 

Benama did not look at the Shaman as he spoke. "But I saw the jaguar," he stated in a confused voice. 

The Shaman nodded as he placed a hand on the unconscious man's forehead. "He has the ability to walk in both worlds."

Benama's mouth dropped open and he stared at the man who could transform. Benama thought only the Shaman could transform. How was this possible? Questions burned his throat but he kept silent. He longed to study with the Shaman, and he prayed the Shaman would share this great knowledge with him one day. 

The Shaman touched his young friend's arm. "There will be no more hunting of the jaguar. I will mention to the Chief that you are indeed worthy to be of his blood. Now, go back and bring some men to carry the Sentinel to the village." With a slight nod, Benama darted out of the glade. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"I have been waiting for you," the voice said as it drifted through Jim Ellison's mind and he struggled to consciousness. He could only moan in response. 

Water touched his face and neck and continued down his arms and chest. He sighed deeply and swallowed hard. More water brushed against his lips and his tongue flicked out to greedily lap the liquid. The moisture continued to be applied to his lips and finally he reached out his hand and shakily clamped it around the wrist that held the cup. He tried to raise his head a few inches but fell back, moaning slightly. A warm hand slid behind his head and helped him as the cup was placed against his lips. He drank thirstily, relishing the feel of the water on his parched throat. He trembled once and fell back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Jim opened his eyes and glanced around. Through the window in the side of the hut he could see a blanket of stars against the velvety night sky. He looked at his surroundings, realizing he was in a hut in one of the many Chopec villages he had successfully avoided for years now. As he heard steps approaching, Jim felt a moment of panic and reached for the knife that hung from his belt. His hand felt only bare skin. Jim rose from the pallet at the same moment a man stepped into his line of sight, but his legs collapsed and the man lunged forward just in time to catch him. 

"Whoa. Take it easy," the stranger said in a calming voice as he wrapped his strong arms around Jim's waist. "You're in no condition to try and walk yet." The man lowered him to the pallet and pulled a light covering over his lower body. Jim glared at him. "How are you feeling?" the man inquired in a voice that seemed to indicate that they were old friends. 

"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked harshly, hiding his surprise that the stranger spoke in English. 

The man grinned widely. "I'm the Shaman of this village. My given name is Blair Sandburg. And I've been waiting for you." 

"What are you talking about? We've never met before. How could you have been waiting for me?" Jim growled. 

Blair chuckled. "It is considered impolite in Chopec society for a guest not to introduce himself and express his appreciation that his life has been saved by the Shaman."

Jim nodded and said sarcastically, "Right. Thanks a bunch. I'll send flowers and write you a thank you note."

Blair laughed merrily as Jim scowled at him. "Hmmm. I think that's New York society rules, not Chopec rules. You may just thank me and offer something precious up to the gods when you've recovered." 

Jim sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. It's just that I was finally reaching my goal. I've been searching for years, and just when I think I've finally reached the end of the road…" He stopped and looked at Blair. "What the heck happened anyway?"

Blair sat cross-legged beside Jim's pallet. "Here, sit up very slowly and eat this. You've been unconscious for a long while and you must be very hungry." Blair handed him a bowl with some kind of meat stewed with roots and vegetables. 

Jim sat up slowly and crossed his legs. "Thanks," he said, reaching for the bowl. Using his fingers, he wolfed down the food. Jim hadn't realized just how hungry he was until the smell of the food reached his nose. 

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick," Blair advised. Jim just nodded and kept on eating. 

He handed the empty bowl to Blair. "Well, thanks for taking care of me." Jim tried to sound grateful. 

Blair smiled and inclined his head. Jim started to rise and Blair held out a hand to offer assistance. Jim clutched the outstretched hand and stood for several minutes regaining his equilibrium. That accomplished, he dropped Blair's hand abruptly and started for the door. "Nature call, Chief." 

"Ah, excuse me, I don't mind, but the other villagers might. You're naked, you know, and it is past sunrise. Even in the jungle, there are certain rules of decorum in public." Blair grinned up at the muscled man. Jim glanced down at his naked self and almost blushed. Blair rose and rummaged in a basket in the corner of the hut. "Here, one of the women washed and mended your pants." 

Jim grabbed the article from Blair's hands, scowling. Blair chuckled again, making Jim scowl even more. He was beginning to resent being laughed at. He glanced at his rescuer through his lashes as he pulled on the pants. Jim's eyes traveled from his head to his feet surreptitiously. Blair was a sturdy, compact man with long, curly reddish-brown hair pulled back in a leather tie. He was tanned and lean and had strong, stained hands. His shirtless chest was covered with soft dark hair and the worn jeans looked like they were held together by mere threads. He had a strange set of markings on his lower arm that looked like a tattoo of some sort, but it wasn't a design, more like the marks left by a set of teeth that had clamped onto his arm. 

Blair's bright blue eyes watched him intently while he leaned against the doorframe. "Like what you see, Sentinel?" He asked quietly, so quietly that Jim could barely hear him. Jim's face reddened and he stomped from the hut, brushing past Blair, making sure to turn his body so that he did not touch the Shaman. Blair's soft laughter followed Jim's ears all the way across the small village. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The jaguar's wisdom--empowering oneself, understanding the patterns of chaos

Jim found a dead tree and sat down on it wearily. Questions tumbled over one another so fast, that he had trouble catching his breath. What the hell had happened? Why was he here? Why didn't he run away as quickly as possible? What was a Sentinel? Why had Blair called him Sentinel? And exactly who or what was Blair Sandburg, for that matter? A Shaman? Every village had one, he knew. 

But Jim had avoided the native villages religiously since being stranded in Peru by his own government those many years ago. After he had followed orders to organize a militia with the locals and defend the Chopec pass, and after he had been unable to stop the slaughter of the Indians who followed his lead during the pass' defense, he traveled deep into the jungle and remained alone. 

He blamed himself for the Chopecs' deaths. They had followed him willingly and he had failed them. He had been overtaken with a strange tropical disease and he often had trouble controlling his senses. One night during a reoccurrence of the disease, he was practically deaf and blind when the pass was attacked. Almost all of his troops were slaughtered because he had failed to realize the attack was imminent. 

He had lost track of the years as they slowly passed. Jim lived off the land, hunted like a native, and avoided all human contact. He had thought about hiking out many times and had even tried it on several occasions. But whenever he got near any inhabited areas, his disease flared up. His head ached, his ears rang, his mouth burned, his eyes watered and his nose was assailed by the smells of civilization. Jim retreated back into the relative safety of the jungle and avoided people until now. But this contact wasn't of his choice. He should leave right now. 

More questions. Why was Blair Sandburg here anyway? He was a white man. How did he have a Shaman's knowledge? Why did he save Jim's life? And the most important question, why did Jim feel like he was at the end of his journey? 

Jim rose and headed down the nearest path away from the village. He had to get away from this place. Suddenly, a large gray and black wolf appeared out of nowhere on the path directly in front of him. It snarled viciously and advanced towards him. He reached instinctively for his bow and arrows, cursing soundly when his hand found nothing. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Wolves were not native to South America. Where had it come from? When he looked again, it was gone. He turned several times, listening, but could not hear the retreating animal. Jim shook his head slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked back toward the village.

Blair was sitting on the ground in front of his hut, carefully arranging several bunches of herbs in small piles. He did not raise his head as Jim crossed the main area and sat heavily next to him. 

"Jim Ellison," he said quietly. 

Blair did not look up, but he did smile and nod. "Jim," he stated simply. He continued working for a while before he spoke. "You may stay in my place or you may find one of your own. There are several unattached women in the village. If you should wish it, I will speak to the Chief for you."

Jim shook his head. "No, actually, I'm not used to being with anyone. I'll just sleep out beside the cooking fires if you don't mind." 

Blair nodded and continued with his work. Jim watched him quietly for a long time. Blair worked quickly and efficiently, and Jim noticed that the entire time he worked, he spoke in a soft, singsong voice. Jim recognized several words. He heard a Christian invocation, a Jewish prayer, some ancient Greek, and a few others he didn't recognize, thrown together with a healthy dose of Quechua and Spanish. Jim wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he felt like he was invading a private experience so he kept quiet. After a long while, Blair stopped and placed his work into several different pots and pouches. He rose and dusted off his hands on his jeans. 

Blair looked at Jim closely. "If you have returned for your belongings, your weapons and the personal items you were carrying are in my hut." 

Jim looked up at the Shaman. "I said I would stay for a bit," he said in an irritated tone. 

Jim heard that quiet chuckle once again. He was really getting aggravated whenever Blair laughed at him. 

"You're welcome to stay," Blair said, "but you should know that you have to either provide food for the village or offer some other essential service in order to be able to. You may either hunt or fish with the other men or alone, until we have the chance to explore other possibilities."

Jim rose and said testily, "I'll fish." He refused to question the Shaman about what other possibilities, and he left the village quickly with Blair watching with a knowing gaze. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--spirit teaching, steadfastness. guidance in dreams and meditations.  
The jaguar's wisdom--empowering oneself

In the weeks following Jim's arrival, he remained aloof from Blair and the other members of the tribe. One afternoon, Jim sat alone cleaning fish from the day's catch when Blair approached him. 

"I'm going down to the river for a bath. You're welcome to come along if you wish," Blair invited warmly. 

Jim considered the invitation for a few seconds before he rose and nodded. Blair went into his hut and returned with a small pot and a clean pair of jeans. Jim followed him down the jungle path, stopping only long enough to pass the fish to the women to cook for the evening meal. 

At the river's edge, Blair unselfconsciously stripped off his pants. Jim followed suit while his eyes slid over his companion's body. He looked into Blair's face, seeing the quiet smile there and quickly looked away. The Shaman had seen him naked while he had been caring for him, of course, but this was different. Blair gave him an appraising look that telegraphed his appreciation for Jim's lean, hard physique and confidently let his eye roam Jim's frame, smiling as he did so. 

"What?" Jim growled. 

"Nothing," Blair answered innocently. He stood with his hands on his hips, his cock jutting full and firm from his crotch. Blair ignored his hard-on. He handed the small pot to Jim. "Here, wash with a handful of this. It's good for your body and hair, too. It's also good for washing clothes. And it's good for other things." Blair laughed loudly as he dipped his own hand into the concoction, apparently pleased at a private joke. Blair waded into the river and wet the hair that he had loosened from its restraint and lathered it slowly. He closed his eyes and massaged his head, making small sounds of contentment in his throat. 

Jim's cock twitched at the sounds. He cursed himself soundly and carried the small pot to the side of the river where he found a spot to bathe, making sure he put a bit of distance between him and Blair. He walked into the water until it was waist deep and turned his back to his companion, reaching down to grab his aching shaft. He was more than ticked off that his body betrayed him and responded to the presence of another man. He berated himself and he started to stroke slowly. 

The voice of his tormentor stopped his explorations. "Hey, man, don't waste it." 

Jim jumped. "For God's sake, Sandburg, can't a guy have a bit of privacy around here?" He snarled. 

Blair moved to stand directly in front of Jim. He still had that grin pasted on his face that irked Jim. Blair made him feel like he knew something about him that he himself didn't even know. And Jim didn't like it one bit. 

"May I?" Blair asked solicitously, advancing into Jim's personal space. 

"Hell, no!" Jim shouted and backed up a few steps, slipping and falling into the water. He rose, sputtering and spitting. Blair stood, still smiling, arms crossed. Suddenly, as he moved close to Jim, the smile dropped from his face. 

"I am the Shaman. You are the Sentinel. You are mine," Blair stated firmly while his hand slid behind Jim's neck and he brought their lips together fiercely. His other hand grasped Jim's aching shaft. Jim squealed and jumped but Blair held on. Jim froze for a second when Blair's tongue invaded his mouth. He put his hands on Blair's shoulders, intending to push him away, but instead his arms encircled the firm shoulders of the Shaman, pulling him close. 

Blair's hand stroked the hard member under the water and his mouth plundered Jim's, a kiss the likes of which Jim had never felt before. Blair conquered Jim's teeth and tongue. He tasted every inch of Jim's luscious lips and gums. His tongue tickled the roof of Jim's warm, tasty mouth. Blair did not let Jim breathe until Jim was moaning frantically deep in his throat, and he was spurting hot semen into the tepid water of the river. 

When Blair finally released the swollen, red lips, Jim gasped, "Oh, God." He tried to catch his breath and still his rapidly beating heart. Blair stood quietly, dropping his hands, his eyes dark pools of invitation to passion. The Shaman had shown Jim what they could have, what they could be, what could happen; now it was for the Sentinel to decide. 

Jim opened his eyes and breathed quickly, watching his lover closely. He didn't move under Jim's scrutiny. Blair was determined that he would not make another move. He would not take the Sentinel by force. What he had just done was close enough to force for him to be uncomfortable so he refused to take further steps to bind the Sentinel to him uninvited. The Shaman knew that the visions had shown him that he could have the Sentinel for his own and they had taken him this far, but they steadfastly refused to show him the path ahead. Not all was revealed even to the seer. 

Jim licked his lips. "Blair!" he blurted out. "Why?" 

Still the Shaman did not speak. He would go no further without the Sentinel's acquiescence. Jim started to get angry. What had just happened? And why did he want more, something…else? He grabbed Blair's upper arms and shook him fiercely. Suddenly, the sound of a large flock of birds assailed Jim's ears, but when he looked up, he could see no birds. Two breaths later, a screeching flock of parrots crossed his line of vision as they swarmed from one tree to another. 

Jim looked around, startled. He heard animals rustling through the brush. He smelled jungle plants and rotting vegetation. He smelled his own come in the water and he smelled the Shaman's unfulfilled arousal, strong and fierce

Jim dug his fingers into the hard flesh of Blair's arms. "Why is this happening again? What have you done to me?" Jim asked in an anguished voice. 

Blair raised a hand to the side of Jim's face. His touch instantly calmed the Sentinel as his voice settled Jim's senses. "It will be all right," he said softly. 

Jim looked at his hands, seeing the bruises coloring the Shaman's flesh. He unclenched them and rubbed the palms against Blair's skin. Tingles of fire raced up his arms, down his body and into his groin. His shaft jumped. He listened, hearing Blair's heart racing in his chest, his blood burning in his veins. He looked at his lover, seeing every pore, every eyelash, every hair on his body. Jim's eyes met Blair's. He saw something in those eyes. Something hot and primal. Inviting and loving. Rough and passionate. 

The words tumbled out of Jim's mouth before he even realized it. "Take me now, Shaman," he invited hoarsely. Jim crushed Blair's lips against his quickly and he pulled back, watching those burning blue eyes. 

A wide smile crossed Blair's face when he saw his lover's look of desire. Blair took Jim's hand and led him to the shore. He directed Jim to a small stand of rocks, grabbing a piece of woven material used for a towel and a small bowl of what they had used for soap. Blair threw the towel on the ground and directed Jim to kneel down and lean forward, placing his hands on the rock table in front of him. 

Blair moved behind Jim and positioned himself between Jim's legs, dipping his fingers into the pot. "All purpose," Blair said. Jim nodded, shivering lightly. Blair stopped, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You sure?" He asked so quietly that Jim had to strain to hear him. Jim nodded again. 

Blair's fingers brushed the area between Jim's asscheeks and he touched Jim's body, first rubbing gentle circles, then sliding one finger in slowly. Jim's breathing escalated and he moaned quietly. Blair worked the lube in carefully and then slid in another finger, finally adding a third. He carefully twisted and stretched the sensitive channel. Jim's arms started shaking and he lowered his head, biting his lip. Blair's fingers slid in and out steadily and soon Jim's hips were thrusting back in a rhythm to match. Sweat poured down Jim's body and Blair flicked his tongue up Jim's backbone, licking and sucking a trail to the back of his neck. Jim trembled and shuddered, groaning loudly. Blair's mouth traveled back down. bestowing more kisses. Jim's cock started to harden and when Blair touched his prostate, Jim shouted and his shaft jumped to attention. 

"What?…what?…" Jim sputtered. He couldn't think straight; he couldn't speak coherently; he could only feel. Jim's sense of touch had almost overwhelmed him as the fingers plunged in and out of his ass, wave after wave of pleasure flowing through his body. "God, oh God," Jim moaned over and over while Blair's hands continued their work. 

When Jim was ready, Blair pressed head of his heavy, throbbing shaft against Jim's waiting cavity. "Sentinel, you are mine," Blair whispered roughly, pushing gently while placing a firm hand on Jim's pelvis, holding him steady. Jim sucked in his breath while Blair slid his shaft into his body. Blair froze when Jim's muscles squeezed and he almost came at the sensation. He gritted his teeth and waited until the feeling receded slightly before he started a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts. Jim moaned deeply, shuddering each time Blair's cock brushed across his gland.

Blair felt his orgasm building fast. He couldn't stop it so he thrust harder, relishing the feelings of the hot curling in his groin and his balls tightening, and the glorious feeling of release as his cock spurted long and hard into Jim's so inviting ass. Blair trembled and shouted when his orgasm was pulled from his body by Jim's constricting muscles. His hand found Jim's hard shaft and he stroked him over the edge quickly, sending his body into outer space and his mind into nirvana. 

Jim's arms were shaking badly and his elbows collapsed. Blair managed to catch him when he slumped into a heap. Blair held his lover close until his own breathing started to steady and he struggled to calm his own runaway body. It was a long while before Blair could breathe normally and still longer before Jim's mind and body returned to reality 

When Jim opened his eyes, he was laying on the rough blanket. His body had been cleaned and he felt wonderful. His lover was sleeping serenely next to him. Jim looked him over good and hard from head to foot. A new feeling washed over him, raising goose bumps down his arms and legs. Oh, God, he loved Blair Sandburg. He wanted to be with him, wanted to love him, wanted to protect him. No, he had to protect him. He wanted everything Blair had and more. Always and forever. 

Blair stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at his Sentinel. "Me, too, Jim. Always and forever." 

Jim started. He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud. Then he grinned. It was the first time Blair had seen him truly smile. "Yes, Shaman, Always and forever," he vowed again. 

Blair had a silly grin on his face. "The vision I had has come true. You have chosen me, Sentinel. I am bonded to you now and forever."

Jim's grin was still plastered across his face. "We've chosen each other. And I am bonded to you now and forever." 

\-------------------------------------------------  
The wolf's wisdom--death and rebirth, spirit teaching, outwitting enemies, guidance in dreams and meditations, instinct linked with intelligence, social and familial values, taking advantage of change.  
The jaguar's wisdom--understanding the patterns of chaos, moving in unknown places, shape shifter. 

"Tell me, Jim, how did you come to realize that you could walk in two worlds?" The Shaman watched his mate closely. 

Jim cocked his head and considered. "It was by accident, really. I thought I was hallucinating. Actually, I was hallucinating." He chuckled. Blair nodded encouragingly so Jim continued. "I was sick with a jungle fever of some sort. One minute I was burning up and the next minute I was this jaguar running through the jungle. I hunted a tapir and killed it. I remember gorging on the meat. The blood was still hot when I ripped out its throat and ate its heart. The next thing I knew I was back in my hut, covered in blood and wondering what the hell happened. But I wasn't sick any longer." Jim stopped and shrugged. "I can't control it very well." 

Blair nodded. "Control is the hardest thing to accomplish. Even after all this time, I still can't control the animal spirit totally. I'd seen the jaguar many times in my visions. I knew you would be coming. My animal spirit guide told me you would be a mate for me and we would be joined for life. I've waited for you for many years" 

Jim was confused. "But wait, wolves aren't native to South America! How did you choose a wolf as your animal spirit?"

Blair smiled. "I didn't choose a wolf, the wolf chose me. And I first started my studies of Shamanism in the States. That is where I first realized I had an animal spirit to guide me. I had often dreamt of the wolf and the jaguar, since childhood actually. I traveled to Peru after a vision that instructed me to do so. I always listen to my visions. 

My first teacher was an Apache Shaman. I lived on the reservation in Arizona for five years studying his ways. Then after my vision of the jaguar and the instructions to come to Peru, I listened and followed. I've been here for three years, waiting for you. I knew you were in the jungle, but I was not to find you. I was to let you find me." Blair smiled as he touched his mate's arm. "And so you did." 

Jim nodded. "I don't remember how long I've been here. It's been years, but I've lost count. I thought it was important at first to kept track of the days and years, but after a while, it didn't seem to matter very much." 

"It doesn't matter very much," Blair agreed. "I've studied for eight years now and I know I'll never learn everything."

Jim grinned. "You did a hell of a job saving my life, Chief." 

"Thank you, Jim, but all the credit goes to Incacha. He's the Shaman who guided me when I first came to Peru. He took me into his village and his home and taught me the ways." Blair stopped and picked at his fingernails. 

Jim asked quietly. "What happened to him?" 

Blair spoke so softly that Jim had to turn his hearing up. "He died. I still miss him." 

Jim patted his lover's shoulder. "Sorry." 

Blair looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "Thanks. It's okay. I still see him in my visions." Blair stopped and considered, then he continued. "He died saving my life. We were at the river fishing one afternoon. He had just told me that the village would be getting a Sentinel soon. The village had been without a Sentinel for a long time, and finally the gods had granted a new one for protection."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Meaning me?" 

"Yes, Jim, meaning you."

"So then what happened?" Jim asked softly. 

"A rival tribe was moving through the jungle and they caught us lazily fishing. That's why we needed a Sentinel. He would have alerted the village to danger. We were too complacent." Blair sighed. "Anyway, there were six of them against just me and Incacha. He was a great warrior, but I was just his Shaman apprentice. I can wield a weapon but I'm not much with a bow and arrow. I managed to knock one of the enemies over into the river using a large stick. Incacha killed two, but one of the remaining ones hit him in the stomach with a poisoned arrow while the other one hit me on the head and I fell into the water." Blair shook his head dejectedly. 

Jim rubbed his arm. "You don't have to tell me." 

"No, it's an important part of my life, so I want you to know." 

"Okay. I'm listening," Jim answered quietly. 

"When I woke up a while later, the villagers were hovering around me. They had heard the commotion and scared off the other two warriors. When I could sit up, I looked for Incacha. He was lying a few feet away, dead. The villagers told me that Incacha managed to pull me from the water and brought me back to life. He didn't take the time to attend to his own wounds, and the efforts he used saving me caused the poison to work rapidly. I was throwing up water when he collapsed and died.

"That night I had the first of many strong visions, stronger than I had ever had before. Incacha appeared to me and told me I was to be the Shaman for his village, and that a Sentinel would be coming to mate with me and protect the village. I told the Chief of my vision and I've been waiting for you ever since." Blair looked at Jim through dark lashes. "I knew you would come." 

Jim took his hand. "I'm at the end of my journey." 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--guidance in dreams and meditations, skill in protection of self and family, social and familial values  
The jaguar's wisdom--facilitating soul work, moving in unknown places, empowering oneself.

"Okay, Jim, now close your eyes and tell me what you smell." Blair instructed his Sentinel as they sat on the ground in a small jungle clearing. "And remember to use the dials that we've been practicing with." 

Jim complied. "I smell you. You smell musky and warm."

Blair smacked his arm soundly. "Jim, filter me out. You're going to be in such trouble if you don't behave."

"Promise?" Jim begged. 

Blair laughed deeply. "Yes, I promise. Now tell me that the women are cooking for dinner." 

Jim stopped and concentrated. "There's the stew from the peccary that Benama killed. It has vegetables in it, and that root that I like. The one that tastes like garlic." Jim stopped again. "One of the women is making bread from the corn flour that they ground last month. I'm getting hungry." Jim started chuckling. 

"What?" Blair smiled at his lover. 

"You know those two kids that asked for the Chief's permission to marry last week? They're in the jungle having a grand old time. I think there'll be a little warrior soon."

Blair laughed merrily as he noticed Jim's hard-on. "Jim! That's eavesdropping." 

Jim grinned and shrugged. "You told me to listen to the village. Just doing my job." 

Blair laughed again as his hand slid across Jim's throbbing erection. Even through the fabric of Jim's pants, he could feel the heat rising from his arousal. Jim pulled Blair close and their lips touched in a long passionate kiss. Blair's hands roamed down Jim's chest to the waistband of his pants and he popped the button open quickly. His slid his hand inside to fondle Jim's erection. Jim kissed him harder as Blair's hand massaged the warming skin and his fingers traveled down to the heavy balls and tweaked them, causing Jim to moan with desire. 

Blair pulled back from the embrace and looked into Jim's eyes. "I want you now." Jim nodded slightly and rose to his knees, pushing his trousers down, freeing his aching cock. Blair licked his lips greedily as he scooted close to his lover. "Lay down, Jim." 

Jim did as he was bid. Blair tugged Jim's pants from his mate's body and he caressed it with his eyes. Jim watched him closely from half-closed lids as Blair remained on his knees beside him. Blair ran his hands across Jim's chest, fingers rubbing the nipples to hardness and pinching gently until Jim was moaning and his cock was bouncing gently as his hips rocked. Blair quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, sitting and quickly pulling them off. He threw a leg and an arm over Jim, straddling him, positioning his cock within easy reach of Jim's mouth and hands. 

Blair's shaft dripped furiously and Jim opened his mouth to catch each drop. Blair wrapped a hand around the base of Jim's cock and licked his trophy slowly and deliciously from bottom to top and back again and again, flicking the head and the tender slit at the end. Jim groaned as he cupped a hand on Blair's ass and sucked Blair fully into his mouth. The men both trembled and stopped for a second to catch their breaths as the wonderful feelings coursed through their bodies. Then a mutual rhythm was started, each pleasuring the other fully. 

Jim sucked and licked as Blair shivered with delight. Jim released the throbbing shaft occasionally to suck Blair's velvety balls into his mouth. His fingers tickled up and down the cleft of Blair's ass, touching the opening gently. He felt Blair tense slightly and pull away just a fraction when Jim touched his asshole, so Jim backed off immediately. He transferred his attentions back to Blair's shaft, determined to bring Blair to orgasm before he came himself. 

Blair chuckled even as his mouth was wrapped around Jim's erection and the sensations caused Jim to arch his back, pushing his shaft deeper into Blair's throat. He would have Jim coming first, he decided. Blair moaned deeply as he took in everything that Jim had to offer. Blair felt his orgasm building; soon he would be over the edge. He worked his tongue on Jim and soon had him thrashing and moaning. 

Jim wrapped an arm around Blair's bucking hips while managing to keep hold of Blair's shaft. Blair felt his balls tighten. He froze and slid a finger into Jim's asshole, hitting his prostate. Jim's body arched and he came deep in Blair's mouth. Blair's cock pulsed and hot semen spurted as Jim sucked greedily, rolling Blair's balls in the palm of his hand. 

Blair collapsed on top of his Sentinel, breathing heavily. Jim panted and shuddered under Blair. After a short recovery, Blair slid from atop Jim and lay still for several more minutes. He finally pulled himself to a sitting position, eyeing Jim closely. Jim lay sprawled, happy and sated. Blair laughed in pure happiness at Jim's look of contentment. He loved seeing Jim sweaty and flushed after lovemaking. To Blair, he looked so marvelous. Jim opened one eye and grinned at his lover. 

"Wow!" Jim grinned stupidly. 

"Yeah!" Blair agreed, grinning back. 

Jim sat up and slid a hand behind Blair's neck, kissing him gently, pressing his tongue against those tantalizing lips, asking for an invitation. Blair opened his mouth, inviting Jim inside. He moaned as the overwhelming flavors of Blair's mouth and his own semen danced on his tongue. Jim's penis still had enough strength left to twitch at the flavorful sensations that tantalized his tastebuds. His tongue explored the nooks and crannies of Blair's hot mouth. He kissed Blair harder and harder, until the sensations on his lips and tongue overwhelmed him. He felt himself slipping away but was powerless to stop it.

Blair reacted quickly to Jim's zone. It was the first time that this had happened, and at first, Blair thought he had fainted. Then Blair remembered Incacha's warnings about the Sentinel's overuse of one sense to the exclusion of the others. Blair caught Jim when he dropped and he lay Jim gently on the ground. Jim's eyes were opened and unfocused; his breathing rapid and shallow. Blair ran his hands down the side of Jim's face and neck, talking to him, calling him back. "Jim, listen to me. Jim, focus on my voice. You can hear me. Focus and follow my voice." 

After many long, anxious minutes, the Sentinel shuddered once and sighed. His eyes refocused and he ran a hand across his eyes. 

Blair patted his arm. "Relax, Jim. Take slow, even breaths." 

Jim slowly regained his composure. "What was that?" he asked a bit breathlessly. 

"Jim, you had a trance-like episode. Incacha warned me about them. Tell me exactly what you were feeling before it happened. Everything, every last detail."

Jim sighed again and struggled to sit up. Blair helped him and rose long enough to grab a small jar of water. He handed it to Jim, who drank deeply before he spoke. "I was tasting you. I could taste everything. I was focusing on your mouth, how it tasted, how I could taste my come in your mouth, then I remember feeling funny, sinking, almost like fainting, but not quite. I couldn't see or hear anything, like I had fainted. Then I heard you talking. Only your voice came through. I followed your voice and then I woke up." 

Blair sat quietly for many long minutes. "Okay. You were concentrating on just your sense of taste, and you zoned out. I hate to ask you to do this, but I want you to focus your eyesight on that parrot in the tree." Blair pointed upward. Jim nodded and Blair continued. "Listen to me. Block out everything else but your eyesight. Okay?" Jim nodded again. "Just focus on the bird, but I want you to also listen to my voice."

"Okay. Blair?" 

"Yes?" 

"Ah, you'll stay close?" Jim looked away, embarrassed to be a bit afraid. 

Blair smiled softly. "Of course, Jim. Don't worry. I'll stay close."

Jim rose and focused on the bird. Blair rose and stood next to Jim, placing one hand on the small of Jim's back and the other on his arm. Jim focused as Blair watched his face intently and as soon as his eyes started to glaze over, Blair quietly spoke. "Jim, focus on the bird. Listen to me. Don't go into that zone again. See the bird, but hear my voice. Feel my hand on your back and arm." Blair waited a few seconds. Jim stood watching, but his eyes remained focused this time. "Okay, Jim, that's good." 

Jim shook his head slightly. "Well, that was much better that time. I thought I was going to go under again, but it worked."

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "Good job, Jim. Another thing we'll have to work on. Remember not to over-focus if you can. I can anchor you to reality, so to speak. My voice is able to guide you while you're using one sense to the exclusion of the others."

Jim turned to his mate. "Blair, you always take care of me. You're my shaman and now you're my guiding light." Jim blushed deep red. Blair placed a hand on the side of Jim's face. 

"What is it, Jim?"

Jim started to pull back, but Blair held his elbow. "I never had…" Jim whispered. 

"Never had what, Jim?" Blair asked breathlessly. 

"Never had anyone care for me before," he muttered. 

"Oh, Jim," Blair smiled. "I care for you, more than you know." 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--instinct linked with intelligence, outwitting enemies, skill in protection of self and family.  
The jaguar's wisdom--seeing the roads within chaos, facilitating soul work, gatekeeper to the unknowable.

"Jim, are you sure you want to do this?" Blair asked for the hundredth time. 

Jim sighed. "Yes, Blair, I'm sure. And please, don't ask me again."

"Okay, Jim, okay, I won't ask again. Well, we'd better get moving. It's a good three-day hike to the gathering. Two of the other warriors and their women are going. The women have been making pots and weavings for many months to sell or trade, and they would certainly appreciate the extra help carrying the stuff."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Chief."

"Jim, you know I'm not the Chief. Tunel is."

Jim ruffled his mate's hair. "I know, Shaman. It's just a nickname."

Blair laughed. "You may call me anything you like. I like having a nickname." Blair enjoyed teasing with his lover. His heart was light and happy these past months living with his mate. But today he was just a bit anxious. This would be the first time in many years that the Sentinel would be in public. They were traveling through the jungle to the nearest habitation of any size, the village of Peneml. It was a yearly gathering and the time Blair had attended two years ago with Incacha, over a thousand people had gathered. There was bartering, selling and feasting for two days. 

Blair was surprised when he had attended before, that even goods from the outside world managed to filter their way in this deep in the jungle. He certainly could use a couple of shirts and a pair or two of jeans or pants. A quick appraisal of Jim's minimal wardrobe signaled his need for some new (or rather second hand) clothing, also. 

For the trip, Blair had dug out his only pair of hiking boots, two t-shirts from the States, and the best pair of jeans he had left after three plus years of jungle use. Jim had on his much mended army pants and an old t-shirt of Blair's that was much too small for him, along with his worn-out combat boots. Blair smiled appreciatively as the taut material pulled itself over Jim's muscled chest. But Jim did look a bit silly in a shirt that said Metallica Rules! on the front of it. Blair giggled at the sight. 

"Let's get moving," Jim said. 

The warriors and their women waited as the Shaman and the Sentinel shouldered their share of the burdens, and they set off at a steady pace for their destination. 

Time passed quickly as miles were covered. Occasionally words were exchanged, but mostly the travelers were quiet. Jim stayed on Sentinel alert while Blair kept an eye on him to be sure he didn't overdo it. Their eyes met on occasion and smiles were exchanged. The first night was spent in a quiet thicket. After a cold meal, sleep came quickly to the weary band. 

The second day passed much like the first and they were fast approaching their destination. One more night and just another half' day's hike would bring them to their goal. The head warrior knew the path well and he traveled with confidence. The women talked quietly between themselves and the time was spent companionably by all involved. 

A short break was taken while the travelers attended to nature calls and drank from their water supply. Jim scanned the area. It was the same endless jungle that they had trudged through for many miles, but something made the small hairs on the back of Jim's neck stand up. They had been resting for just a few minutes when Jim rose quickly and walked to the side of the path. Blair saw his sudden movement and his cocked head. He knew Jim was listening for something. Blair rose and started in Jim's direction. He turned to face Blair, sniffing, and started to speak. 

A large black jaguar launched itself out of the bush and landed on the Sentinel's back, knocking him to the ground. Jim landed hard, flat on his stomach. The Shaman moved quickly toward the fallen Sentinel. Jim froze as the cat stood with its paws on hi shoulders and growled menacingly at Blair. The warriors had drawn their weapons and advanced on the cat. The large animal looked directly into Blair's eyes and he stopped abruptly. 

"Stop!" Blair hissed at the two warriors approaching from the rear. 

The cat screamed fiercely. Jim held his breath as the cat shifted its weight from one paw to the other. He could feel the roughness of the cat's pads through the thin t-shirt and he could tell that for now, the claws were sheathed. The jaguar shifted its weight again and bent its head to snuffle the back of Jim's head. Jim's face was pressed against the ground and he never moved a muscle. 

Blair and the warriors stood rock still, barely breathing. The jaguar raised one paw and unsheathed its claws. Before anyone had a chance to react, it raked the razor-sharp talons down the Sentinel's back in one swipe, laying a trail of bloody marks from Jim's shoulderblade to the middle of his back. Blair screamed and raced towards Jim. The cat growled again, then it quickly licked the wound it had just created and fled into the jungle, disappearing in an instant. 

Blair slid to his knees beside Jim, his hand hovering over the bleeding marks on Jim's back. He groaned and tried to rise, but Blair's hands held him down. 

"Don't move," Blair ordered. He looked over his shoulder at one of the women. "Bring my pouch," he yelled. The women blinked and one reacted quickly, grabbing the brown pouch and running to the Shaman's side. 

Blair quickly turned the pouch upside-down and dumped the entire contents in a pile next to him.  
He grabbed his clean shirt and pressed it against the claw marks that bled freely. Blair touched a hand to the side of the trembling man's face. "Dial it down, Jim. Picture your pain dial and dial it off." 

Blair watched Jim closely until his body relaxed slightly. 

"Good, Jim. Now just relax. Take steady even breaths. I'm going to clean this and apply something to keep away infection. Then I'll bandage it up for you. Okay, Jim? You still with me?" 

"Yes," Jim answered in a stronger voice than Blair thought possible. Blair set to work quickly. 

The warriors and the women gathered their belongings and made a hasty camp. A fire was started and water brought to the Shaman. Blair sat cross-legged as he prepared his medicines and herbs. He spoke to Jim occasionally with reassuring words, but mostly he prayed and invoked the gods in his melodic way. After the water was hot, he prepared and administered a sleeping potion. Jim acquiesced to Blair's ministrations and shortly after swallowing the tea, he drifted into a deep sleep. 

Blair tended the wound carefully. A disinfectant cleaning, followed by various herbs and roots to prevent infection and promote quick healing, and finally a clean dressing. Blair then motioned the warriors to help move Jim onto a blanket. One of the women offered Blair a bowl of food that Blair gratefully accepted. He ate quickly, finally sinking onto the blanket next to his mate, laying a hand on Jim's arm. He lay awake for a while watching Jim breathe, but finally his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. 

At sunrise, Blair opened his eyes to look into the blue eyes of his lover. "Morning, Jim, how do you feel?" 

Jim didn't move, but managed a small smile. "Kind of funny."

Blair smiled. "It's the drug I gave you. It will wear off. How does your back feel?"

Jim closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them to look at his mate. "Sore. Tender. Not too bad." He lay quietly as Blair moved to examine the wound. 

"It looks pretty good, considering. Luckily it isn't very deep. I think it will heal very well." Blair's skillful fingers touched various places. While the skin was raw and sore, it did not feel hot nor did it look like infection was setting it. Blair bandaged the wound. He smiled as he touched a finger to the side of Jim's face. Jim grabbed the finger and kissed it. Blair's smile widened as he berated his lover. "You scared the crap out of me."

Jim returned his smile. "How do you think I felt? I was so scared I'm surprised I didn't pee my pants."

Blair laughed. "Let's see how you are sitting up, Jim." Blair helped him to a sitting position and watched his face carefully. "How do you feel now?"

Jim nodded. "Okay. I'm thirsty. Hungry, too."

One of the women brought food to both men. They thanked her and ate. Blair prepared another painkiller for Jim to drink, this time one without a sleeping potion in it. 

"This will help with the pain," Blair informed Jim as he drank down the concoction. He made a sour face as he handed the cup back to Blair. 

"Yuck," Jim said. 

"Thanks a lot." Blair smiled at his lover. 

"Say, Blair, I want to ask you something." 

"Sure, Jim."

"That cat could have killed me easily, but it didn't. It marked me. It was like it knew that the jaguar was my animal spirit." 

Blair looked thoughtful. "You might be right. It could have disemboweled you with one swipe, but it didn't. It had a purpose in marking you."

Jim reached out and grabbed his lover's hand. "Shaman, you must put the mark of the cat on my body." Jim said seriously. 

Blair sat back on his heels. "Jim, are you sure?"

Jim nodded. "You have the mark of the wolf on you." Jim touched the marks on Blair's lower arm. "Do it now."

Blair cocked his head, thinking. He finally nodded at Jim and fished in his pack for a small packet that he unfolded carefully. The black, finely ground powder made a small mountain in the center of it. Jim turned his back to Blair and crossed his legs. Blair gently removed the bandage. With a light touch, Blair dipped his fingertips into the black powder and touched the claw marks on Jim's back, kneading the color into the wound. Blair's lips moved in prayer as he worked in the powder until he was satisfied it was done well.

Blair covered the wound again and laid a hand on the back of Jim's head, still praying under his breath. He then moved to the fire and retrieved a hot cup of water to which he added several herbs from his supply. He swished the herbs and waited a minute before coming back to kneel in front of the Sentinel. He held out the cup with both hands. Jim took the drink just as solemnly and drank. When he was finished, he returned the cup to Blair, who nodded and smiled. 

Blair stood. "You ready to go, Sentinel?"

Jim rose gingerly as Blair put a steadying hand under his elbow. "Yes, Shaman. Thank you once again for saving my life." Jim moved close to Blair, leaning down and putting his lips against his lover's ear. "I… I love you," he said tentatively. When he raised his head to meet Blair's eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Jim looked into the most wonderful smile he had ever seen in his entire life. 

Blair's eyes reflected what his heart sang. "Me, too. I love you, Jim." 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--taking advantage of change, social and familial values.

"How are your senses, Jim?" Blair inquired solicitously. 

Jim shrugged. "They're tired." 

Blair laughed. Jim smiled. "You're doing an excellent job. For two days, you've managed to not zone. You've been steady and your senses have been under control. Your back looks good. It's nicely scabbed over, and you're going to have a hell of a tattoo to show your family back home. 

Jim grimaced. "Yeah, right. For one, I don't have a family 'back home'. And for two, I'm not going back home. I am home. Here with you."

Blair's heart raced with joy. "Me, too, Jim. I'm home here with you." Blair walked a few steps before he stopped. "But some day, we'll want to go back." He shrugged. "But not today." He laughed merrily. 

They wandered around for several hours, eating a few small meals here and there, buying some new "used" clothing that they both needed. They even managed to dig up a couple of pairs of used boots that fit. At sunset, Blair tugged Jim's hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." 

Jim eyed his lover closely. "Now why doesn't that make me happy."

"Jim, this will make you happy, believe me," Blair answered confidently. 

Jim allowed himself to be led along towards the outskirts of the small jungle town, down a path, and into a well-made hut. 

Jim stopped at the entrance as Blair walked backwards into the room. He waved his arms expansively, "This is our place for tonight." 

Jim cocked his head, "Really? It's nice." He entered and wandered around. There was a pallet of clean blankets in the middle of the room. A small basket held several interesting bottles of oil and soaps. Another held a variety of foods and tidbits. There were several jars of water and some clean toweling. Jim's nose twitched in appreciation at the luxurious surroundings. For the jungle, this was a five star resort. Jim's cock twitched in anticipation at something else, and he grinned at his mate. "Blair, I would think that this is a honeymoon place if I didn't know you better." 

Blair bounced on the balls of his feet. "Well…" He grinned wickedly at the Sentinel. He moved closer, resting his hands on Jim's chest. He looked deeply into his eyes. "You remember when you said 'I love you' to me two days ago?"

Jim licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, I remember," he answered quietly. "You told me that you loved me, too."

Blair smiled as he ran his hands gently over Jim's firm chest. "It's time." 

"Blair, really? It's time?" Jim's breathing rose a fraction. He wanted to hear Blair say it. 

"Yes, Jim, it's time. Take me now, Sentinel." Blair stopped and swallowed quickly. "I'm sorry. You never asked for it. But until you told me you loved me, I couldn't give it to you. You know that, don't you?" Blair's eyes pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Jim's voice was husky when he spoke. "Don't be sorry. I was willing to accept what you were willing to give. I couldn't ask. But I also couldn't say those words to you. I tried, but they always stuck in my throat until that day."

"And now?" Blair asked in a Sentinel soft voice. 

"I love you, Blair." Jim kissed him gently and softly. 

Blair trembled at the intensity with which Jim said those words. "Jim, I love you," he echoed. 

Jim's hand crept behind Blair's head and he pressed their lips together slowly, passionately, longingly. His tongue traced a path across Blair's lips and down his chin. Blair gave himself over to Jim fully, moaning as Jim's tongue invaded the tantalizing recesses of his mouth. Jim sucked Blair's tongue and massaged his nipples until Blair was rubbing his aching erection against Jim's leg, 

Jim guided Blair to the pallet and removed his clothes slowly. He pressed Blair to the bed and then just as slowly removed his own clothes while Blair watched his every move, his breathing escalating rapidly. Just watching Jim's deliberate slow disrobing was enough to bring him off. Jim climbed on the bed and straddled Blair's body, leaning down for another long, slow kiss. Blair's hands roamed Jim's skin and Jim's mouth continued to drive Blair's brain into insanity and his body into meltdown. Jim's mouth teased and licked and sucked every inch of Blair's face and neck. Blair trembled and bucked, trying to find friction for his throbbing erection. 

Blair suddenly froze. "Stop. Please, Jim," he gasped loudly. 

Jim pulled back. "What?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. If you should tear open that shoulder now, it could be dangerous. Infection could set in and there's not a hospital or doctor for a hundred miles. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started this, it's just that I've been waiting for so long…"

Jim's lips crushed against Blair's while his hands captured Blair's wrists and pinned them above his head. When he had his mate whimpering and thrashing under him, he finally stopped his conquering of his lover's body, and gazed lovingly at Blair, his voice husky with desire. "Listen. I'm fine. You've taken care of me many times. I have my pain dial turned up just right. I'll pay attention to my shoulder. Besides, I'm on top tonight, so there's no chance I'll rub it the wrong way." Jim waited while Blair considered. "Please, Blair, I need this." Jim touched his lips to Blair's ear. He whispered, "This is your first time. I love you."

Jim's eyes blazed with love and lust. Blair trembled at the force of Jim's desire for him. All he could do was nod. Jim smiled. "Good. Oh, God, I love you, Blair." Now that he had said it, he couldn't stop. "Love you, love you, love you," he chanted over and over as he planted soft, warm kisses over Blair's eyelids and nose. 

Blair giggled. "Love you, you idiot." 

Jim quickly kissed him into silence and then kissed him into nirvana. Blair's mind became a pile of useless atoms as Jim's hands roamed and teased and tickled. Jim pulled Blair's back against his chest, and threw Blair's leg over his hip. With well-oiled fingers, he slid them slowly into the trembling ass. Blair cried out as Jim's fingers brushed his special spot, digging his hands into the blankets, and he came long and hard, screaming his lover's name as fiery pulses of semen squirted everywhere. 

Jim held him close through his orgasm. Blair shuddered and panted frantically; the only word he could speak was Jim's name over and over. Jim's cock was leaking furiously and it ached badly. He slathered the oil on it and pressed gently against Blair's trembling body, pushing slowly, murmuring words of love to his mate. He worked his way into new territory gently and Blair gasped at the overwhelming feeling of fullness for the first time. Jim held onto Blair's thigh and pushed his pelvis into Blair's ass until he was buried up to his balls. Blair's muscles squeezed and Jim shuddered at the sensations. 

Blair's frantic voice whispered, "Dial down and move!"

Jim grinned and moved. Blair moaned and grunted at each thrust. Jim wrapped an arm around Blair's waist and held on as he drove his shaft in and out fully over and over until Jim was yelling and he tumbled over the edge. Blair's muscles squeezed Jim's erection as pulse after pulse was pulled from Jim's body. His teeth sank into Blair's shoulder, leaving small red marks. Only the softness of Jim's cock stopped his plundering of Blair's sweet ass. The soft shaft slipped out and Blair moaned deeply and shook. 

Jim grabbed Blair's shoulder and gently rolled him over to look into his hot, flushed face; his lips were red from where he had bitten them himself during his orgasm. His breathing was fast and his heart was racing. Jim saw that Blair had become hard again, and the full cock bobbed up and down in time to Blair's panting.

Jim used a foot to push Blair's legs apart and he rubbed his palm against Blair's quivering ass, wetting it with his own come. He then stroked Blair's hard member just a bit roughly. Blair trembled fiercely and dug his fingers into Jim's arm, crying out through clenched teeth as Jim's hand sent him crashing over the edge again. Jim grinned, his eyes drilled on Blair's face as he came. Blair's body still had enough semen to spurt several times before his cock collapsed just as the rest of his body did. Totally and finally. 

Blair was a pile of liquid flesh when Jim pulled him close and molded their bodies together. It was hot; they smelled and were sticky just about everywhere; the bed was a mess. Jim had never been so happy. They both fell into a deep sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--spirit teaching, guidance in dreams and meditations, instinct linked with intelligence, social and familial values.

"I have a question for you, Chief?" Jim looked closely at his lover. 

"Sure, Jim, you may ask me anything you like," Blair offered sincerely. 

"When you're doing your Shaman thing, like when you were preparing the herbs for my back, or when you helped deliver that baby when the midwife needed help, you were praying."

"Well, yes, I always pray to the gods for guidance." Blair continued his work, mixing herbs and chopping roots together in various amounts for a variety of uses. He had spread the fruits of his labor all across a wide cleaned board that he himself had cut for his own use. 

"But, Blair, I heard you invoke Jehovah and Buddha. I heard you say something about Zeus and Odin. You even said Jesus and Chak. What kind of praying do you do, anyway?"

Blair laughed merrily as he continued his work. Jim's hands were busy as well, making arrows for him and the village hunters. "I figure you shouldn't irritate any of the gods, so I try to remember them all when I'm asking for assistance. Just in case one is busy elsewhere, maybe another will hear my prayer and grant my request."  
.  
Jim chuckled. "You always like all the bases covered, huh, Shaman?" 

"What can it hurt?" Blair asked. "I never refuse any kind of spiritual help."

"Makes sense." Jim smiled. He loved watching Blair work. Blair was quick and efficient, competent and thorough. In everything. Jim chuckled. Blair just grinned at him, looking for all the world like he knew exactly what Jim had been thinking. 

Blair smiled. "I work only with their help, Jim. None of this power is mine. I'm only using it until the next shaman comes along. I think that boy of Tunel's is going to be the village shaman. He's eighteen now and he is fine warrior. I'm already seeing signs of interest in him." 

Jim nodded. "Like the fact that he's sitting around the corner of that hut over there watching us?" Jim pointed and Blair looked up, smiling. 

"Yes, that's him. Watching and waiting." Blair kept his eyes trained on the slim figure of Benama, the Chief's son, crouched around the corner where Jim had seen him. Blair raised his hand, beckoning him over. "Might as well start now. The visions say it is time." 

The young man came and sat respectfully several feet away from the Shaman. Blair nodded and asked him to move closer. Blair continued his work, the only difference being that now he described his actions aloud. Benama never moved a muscle and listened intently. Jim had to look at the boy several times just to be sure he was breathing. 

After a long while, when Blair had finished, he looked at the young man. "Come back tomorrow." The new student nodded and left. The training had begun.

Blair looked at his mate. "You should say something to him. He still feels guilty about trying to kill the jaguar. I think he's a bit scared of you." 

"He should be," Jim groused. 

"Jim!" Blair admonished, "That's not right. He's a warrior, after all. And he's young. He learned his lesson." 

Jim smiled. "Just kidding. All right, I'll speak to him next time I see him." 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--ability to pass unseen  
The jaguar's wisdom--shape shifter

The jaguar emerged from the thick jungle and jogged across the wide expanse of tall grass. He moved gracefully, his body firm and sleek, and the muscles rippled with health and vitality. The wolf raced behind him. He was likewise a strong and healthy animal, his fur of black streaked with gray and white was thick and lustrous, and his body firm and healthy. The jaguar hunted with determination while the wolf ran to and fro, stopping to sniff various items along the trail that intrigued him. At times he ran in front of the big cat, testing the wind and racing back to relay his findings. Other times he trailed along behind, trotting from place to place, observing everything. 

The jaguar suddenly crouched low and waited, tail twitching in anticipation. The wolf had stopped to inspect an old gopher mound and saw the cat's movements. He silently slunk to the cat's side and crouched next to his mate. A couple of knowing looks and the wolf rose, hunching low, and began running a wide circle to the left around the unsuspecting prey that rooted in the brush ahead. The wolf made his way in front of the wild peccary and started toward the animal, making his presence known at the right moment and sending the squealing creature directly into the waiting jaws of the jaguar. 

The jaguar pounced and quickly latched onto the peccary's throat. The momentum of the peccary's retreat and the sudden attack sent it rolling to its back. The cat made quick work of it, crushing its larynx between strong jaws. He snarled triumphantly over his prey's dead body. The wolf ran up to his mate and skid to a halt, sitting on his haunches, tongue lolling from the corner of his mouth, smiling his wolf's grin. The big cat circled his catch twice and crouched on its paws, tearing into the soft underbelly of the slain animal. The wolf licked his chops and joined his companion in the feasting. 

After their satisfying meal, the pair trotted back into the thick jungle. The wolf stopped at a quiet glade shaded from the sun and inspected the ground, snuffling various places until he was satisfied. He scratched his paw at a particularly inviting spot and lay down, curled in a ball. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. The jaguar padded silently around the clearing for several minutes, testing the air with flaring nostrils. He walked to the tree that the wolf lay under and leapt into the bottom-most branch. He worked his way up the tree until he was at a place where he could walk out over the glade and peer down directly onto the snoozing wolf. Satisfied, he stretched out on the thick branch and slept. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The Sentinel and the Shaman entered the village in the late afternoon, bringing fresh meat for the tribe. The women smiled and thanked the hunters and set off to prepare a meal for hungry villagers. 

Jim dropped his bow and arrows in the corner of their hut as Blair dug out clean jeans and the small jar of the substance that served many purposes. Jim grinned at his mate and pulled clean pants from a basket. They walked companionably down to the river and stripped. Blair waded in first, dunking his head. He stood, squeezing the water from the long strands. 

"Hey, Jim, I forgot to bring the soap. Would you bring me some?"

Jim looked up from his place at the river's edge where he had been washing his and Blair's pants. "Chief, you could have washed your clothes first, and then you would have remembered to get soap for your hair," he scolded his lover. 

Blair grinned at his mate as he made his way over to Jim's side. Jim looked at Blair sideways as he pounded the pants into submission. Blair laughed. "Jim, you're supposed to wash the pants, not kill them." 

"Shaman, I want them Ellison clean, not Sandburg clean," Jim groused. Blair just laughed. 

"Give me that stuff. I want to wash my hair." Blair reached out his hand. 

Jim threw both pairs of pants over a large rock to dry. He looked closely at Blair and licked his lips. "Let me." 

Blair's eyes dilated quickly and he nodded solemnly. Jim watched as Blair's penis started to fill. Just watching Blair's reactions to Jim's suggestion caused Jim to close his eyes and try to remember to breathe. Jim dipped one hand into the small pot and tugged on Blair's hand with the other until they were in water just above their knees. Jim sat down and directed Blair to sit between his legs. He rubbed the handful of soap into Blair's hair and rubbed his scalp with firm fingers. Blair threw back his head and practically purred as Jim's hands massaged his head thoroughly and rubbed the long locks between his hands. Blair made little "mmmm" sounds as Jim's fingers worked their magic. Jim used large handfuls of water to rinse the soap from Blair's hair, and then he raked gentle fingers through the strands, untangling the curly mess. 

When Jim was finished, he pulled Blair back to lean against him. Blair put his head on Jim's shoulder and glanced up at his lover. "Wow, Jim, that was great. Thank you. My turn."

Blair scooted around and rose to stand in front of his lover; his cock tantalizingly aimed at Jim's face. Jim looked up at Blair, licking his lips. "You don't have any soap." 

"I'll improvise," Blair said huskily. 

It was several hours before the Sentinel and the Shaman returned to the village, clean and happy and content. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--social and familial values, steadfastness, skill in protection of self and family.  
The jaguar's wisdom--seeing the roads within chaos, understanding the patterns of chaos, empowering oneself, moving without fear in the darkness, psychic sight, shape shifter. . 

They had just sat down for an early morning meal when Jim stood suddenly and tilted his head. Blair was immediately at his side, placing a hand on his arm. "What is it, Jim?"

Jim listened. "Men coming. Five or six. I can smell gun oil." Jim stopped and listened. "Blair, something is wrong. Get the villagers out of here." 

Blair nodded and they quickly set out to alert the tribe. Most of the hunters had already left earlier and some of the women were in the fields outside the village tilling the crops. Jim went to alert the women, while Blair gathered up the remaining women, men and children. They all met in the center near the fire pit. 

Blair addressed the people. "The Sentinel says there is danger. The hunters need to be warned. Benama, you find them and tell them that strangers are approaching the village." Benama nodded and set off at a run, disappearing quickly into the jungle. "The rest of you go to the old temple site, down by the water falls. There are plenty of hiding places."

Several of the older men protested abandoning the village, but Jim remained steadfast. Blair explained, "The Sentinel senses danger to the tribe. He wants you all to leave. Please do it now."

Murmurs and nods rippled through the remaining villagers as they quickly gathered some last minute supplies and slipped quietly into the jungle. 

"How long, Jim?" 

Jim considered. "Maybe thirty minutes."

"What should we do?" 

"I want to be able to keep track of them in case they get too close to the villagers. Let's hide ourselves and make sure they don't travel in the direction of the hiding place, and hope that after they don't find anything of value, that they leave." 

They concealed themselves quickly and waited. It seemed like just minutes to Blair before the men stopped at the edge of the village farthest away from their hiding place. Five men dressed in dirty, sweaty clothes, carrying packs and rifles. They each had pistols and knives tucked into their belts. One of the men strode into the center of the common and looked around. The four others followed, fanning out. 

Blair sucked in his breath sharply and started to rise when Jim grabbed his arm and pulled him down, clamping a hand over his mouth. Blair watched with wide eyes that the last man who entered the compound was holding onto one of the village girls. It was Seena, who was only 15 and very shy. Jim shook his head as their eyes met and slowly removed his hand. Blair clenched his teeth together as he watched the man roughly push the young girl to the ground. Even from their vantage point Blair could hear her crying. She tried to scramble away, but one of the men laughed and grabbed her by the hair, putting his free hand on her breasts. She screamed and twisted in his hands, but he laughed harder as he groped the frightened girl. She screamed again and Blair watched helplessly when she slumped in his grasp, apparently fainting. The man started to drag her towards the nearest hut when Blair jumped up, managing to elude Jim's grasp and raced into the village center. 

"Leave her alone!" Blair screamed in Quechua. He shouted as he advanced on the men, "Dejala que se vaya!" The five men stopped in their tracks, taking stock of the long-haired, wild-eyed man advancing on them, noticing immediately that he was weaponless. Before the men had a chance to advance on Blair, Jim crashed out of the bushes and into the open space, his bow and arrow at the ready. They reacted quickly, training their guns on both intruders. 

Blair threw up his hands. Jim moved to stand just behind Blair and he stopped, not dropping his weapon. The apparent ringleader, a large dark-haired man with beady eyes and foul body odor, moved in front of Blair and pushed the barrel of the rifle into Blair's chest, smirking as he spoke in Spanish. "Look at this, Jimenez, a little rescuer of the bitch. What's she to you? You fucking her?" He quickly glanced at the man who had stepped close to Jim and pressed the barrel of his pistol against the side of Jim's face. Jimenez grimaced as he grabbed Jim's bow from his hands and tossed it aside. "Yes, very sweet of him, Garcia," he sneered. 

Blair stood quietly watching Seena closely when she slowly opened her eyes. He tried to catch her attention to try and reassure her, when the leader deftly smacked Blair hard under the chin with the butt of his rifle. Blair dropped into a heap. Jim roared and started to move forward. The man covering Jim swung the pistol at him, catching him on the back of his head. He collapsed before he had taken a full step. 

Jim struggled to open his eyes. He felt a sharp slap against his cheek. "Wake up, pretty boy."  
Jim opened his eyes to stare into the face of the leader, Garcia. "Good news. We've drawn straws and I get you first. I've never had a whore before with light eyes and white skin." Jim tried to focus and move, realizing that his arms were bound behind his back and he was gagged. He shook his head to clear it and searched quickly for Blair, locating him by his heartbeat. He turned his head to see Blair lying several feet away, still unconscious. He was also tied and gagged. Jim listened, hearing his heart beating steadily if a bit slowly. Another sharp slap to his face brought his attention back to his tormentor. "I'm talking to you, bitch. Look at me when I'm talking to you." 

Jim stared, not attempting to move. He listened, hearing Blair's body start to revive. He also heard the sounds of the young girl's sobbing from a hut at the far edge of the village. Jim heard a slap on skin and her crying stopped, replaced by muffled sobbing and other sounds Jim couldn't block out. Grunting, swearing, and noises that told Jim the man was raping the young girl. Another voice signaled to Jim that one of the other men was in the hut with the rapist, encouraging him on and telling him to hurry, he wanted his turn. Jim saw red and struggled in vain against the bonds. He tried to rise but was pushed roughly back to the ground. 

Jim focused his attention on Blair while surveying the scene. He located the other two criminals standing several feet away from Blair out of his line of vision, talking. His own personal tormentor, Garcia, stood and walked around Jim several times, kicking him once in the side. Jim bit down on the gag at the pain, determined not to show weakness to the scum and turned his tactile dial way down. 

Blair opened his eyes and moaned. His jaw ached and his head felt as if it were splitting open. He opened his eyes, looking frantically around. His eyes met Jim's for a second before legs moved between them to block their view. Then Blair heard it. The girl sobbing; the men laughing. He knew what was happening. He screamed through his gag and struggled to rise. One of the men approached Blair, grabbed him by the hair and hauled him to his knees. Jim could hear Blair's sharp intake of breath at the pain. The attacker pulled a filthy bandana from around his neck and wrapped it around Blair's throat, then he twisted the ends in his fist and tightened the rag tightly. Blair struggled frantically to catch his breath as the rag was tightened little by little. 

Jim rolled and tried to rise, but Garcia grabbed his shoulders and threw him down, face first, into the dirt. He put a knee in the center of Jim's back, leaning heavily to prevent Jim from rising, and said, "I like it when my whores struggle. You put up a good fight for me and I might let your friend live." As Jim struggled futilely, his attacker laughed. "Good, I expect a live one." 

Garcia signaled to the third man who stood watching the activities with interest on his face. "Amigo, come and hold him down just enough to prevent his escape. I want him to struggle. I want him to squirm." Garcia forced Jim's legs apart, retrieved a knife from his belt and slit Jim's pants from his waist to his crotch, exposing his backside. Garcia smacked his hand hard on the exposed flesh, laughing at the angry red marks he raised there. 

Jim froze when he heard Garcia fumbling to undo his trousers. Garcia signaled to Jimenez, "Tighten it a little more, my friend. My little whore isn't struggling enough for my pleasure." Jim's eyes bore into Blair's as Jimenez twisted the rope lighter. Blair's eyes were panicked; they begged Jim for help. Blair's throat worked frantically to take in enough air. He dug in his feet to try to stand and release some of the pressure on his throat, but Jimenez yanked back hard enough to pull Blair's body from the ground leaving only his heels touching the earth. Blair's body flailed weakly and his eyes started to roll back into his head. Jim heard the frantic gasps for breath. He started trashing around and making grunting noises to appease his attacker. 

Garcia nodded at Jimenez, who loosened the bandana ever so slightly and let Blair's body fall against the ground. Jim listened while Blair's throat rasped and gurgled trying to suck in much needed air. Jim kept up the trashing and grunting that seemed to excite his tormentor even more. Jim felt the dirty hands touch his body. He struggled vainly and tried to roll away. Another sharp slap on his flesh sent a shiver of pain through him. He pictured his pain dial and turned it as low as it would go, along with his tactile dial. This was something he had no intention of feeling. 

Garcia grunted his approval, touching Jim's body. Jim's stomach churned and heaved as he smelled the arousal of his attacker. Senses were assailed completely. He could smell the stench from his attacker's body. He could hear Blair's frantic attempts to breathe and his heart thumping erratically. He could hear the young girl sobbing as the attack on her continued. He felt the filthy hands on his body. The final assault on his senses came when he heard Garcia slide his zipper open. He had been concentrating on keeping his senses under control, while forcing himself to thrash and grunt for the tormentor's pleasure, but at the sound of the zipper, Jim's body unconsciously froze once again. 

Unhappy, Garcia signaled to Jimenez to once again tighten the rag around Blair's neck. Garcia grabbed Jim's hair and twisted his face so that he could watch as Jimenez continued his assault on Blair. Jimenez grinned widely and he pulled harshly on the bandana. Blair's throat closed up totally, his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. Jim screamed through his gag and struggled. Garcia shouted his approval and threw back his head, laughing maniacally. 

The Sentinel's control crumbled and a scream tore from his body. The panther snarled fiercely, fangs bared, rising quickly, the bonds useless against the strength of the powerful animal. Garcia fell back, stunned, hitting his ass with a hard thump. Likewise, Jimenez stumbled backwards and fell into the dirt, scrambling backwards on hands and feet. The jaguar turned swiftly and gracefully, lunging at his would-be rapist, swiping a paw across his belly, the razor-sharp claws cut through the clothing as if it were nonexistent, disemboweling the criminal. Garcia looked stupidly as his entrails burst from his body and his mouth moved without sound. His head fell back with a thump as his eyes glazed over. The jaguar did not bothered to watch his tormentor die. The big cat had already turned and lunged again, grabbing the second man by the throat. The cat dug his teeth into the skin of the screaming criminal and ripped his throat apart with a powerful tearing motion. He dropped the lifeless body from his jaws and growled triumphantly. 

The third man who had dared lay a hand on the Shaman had turned to run but the jaguar launched himself and in one powerful leap landed on the back of the retreating man. As the man fell, the cat's jaws closed on his neck and turning his head sharply, he snapped the doomed enemy's neck in one quick, twisting motion. Then the angry cat turned his attentions to the two rapists running from the hut, guns drawn. They began to shoot widely at the jaguar as they tried to retreat into the jungle. He charged after them. Bullets whined and thudded in the dirt around the cat as he dashed toward the men. The jaguar roared and leapt, but then white-hot pain seared his senses as a bullet plowed through the flesh above his ear. Suddenly, everything was dark and quiet. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair opened his eyes into the smiling face of Benama. Blair smiled weakly back. Benama patted the Shaman's arm. "Do not speak, Shaman. I have wrapped your throat with the root of the panola tree as you have taught me. You must drink more of this, it will speed the healing." Benama put a hand under Blair's head and held him steady as he drank. He lay Blair back gently. "Now sleep. The Sentinel will be with you when you awake." 

The next time Blair woke, Jim was indeed sleeping next to his lover. Blair stirred and moaned just a bit. Jim's eyes opened instantly and he put a hand on Blair's forehead. "Hey, I'm right here." Blair opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of his mate. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jim put a finger on his lips. "Shh. It's okay." Jim leaned over and barely brushed his lips against Blair's. 

Blair looked at the bandage around Jim's head and touched a finger to it gently. Jim smiled. "It's okay. Just a scratch." Blair frowned. "Really. Your competent apprentice fixed it right up." Jim grabbed Blair's hand and kissed the fingers. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I was worried about you." Blair nodded and slid closer. Jim wrapped an arm around Blair's waist and sighed, and he put his head on Blair's shoulder. "I love you," he said as Blair's hand came to rest on the back of Jim's head, stroking gently several times before he once again drifted off to sleep. Jim kissed the side of Blair's face and slept also. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wolf's wisdom--taking advantage of change.  
The jaguar's wisdom--psychic sight, moving without fear in the darkness. 

"So, anyway, Benama reached the hunters and they came back to the village after they stopped by the hiding place and checked on the rest of the people." Jim relayed the information to the Shaman, who still hadn't found his voice, but who had insisted that he was well enough to get up and sit in the sunshine early the next morning. Blair sat on a crude bench while Jim sat at his feet, leaning against Blair's legs. Blair's hand stroked the back of Jim's head and neck as Jim spoke. Benama sat a respectful distance away keeping an eye on both of his patients. 

"They saw what was going on and they mounted an attack. They were very effective and efficient. They dispatched the last two attackers to their rightful place, which is to burn in hell, I hope." Blair's hand stopped. Jim looked up at him. "Blair, you know there isn't a court or jail within a hundred miles. Chopec justice prevailed. They deserved to die for just touching the Shaman, let alone raping that poor girl. Besides, when she saw the dead bodies of those men, she stopped crying and spit on them. She's been doing better ever since. Justice was served." 

Blair nodded. Jim leaned into Blair's palm, encouraging him to resume his stroking. Blair chuckled softly. Jim was just like a big cat. He loved to be caressed and he practically purred under Blair's ministrations. "I love you, Chief." 

Blair cleared his throat. "Me, too," he managed to croak. Jim looked back over his shoulder, smiling. 

"Hey, it's finally starting to work!"

Blair grinned. "Yes." He sounded a bit hoarse, but to Jim, it was music to his ears. 

"Shaman, the next time we need to launch an assault, please wait until we have a plan." The Sentinel gently admonished his mate. 

Blair said seriously, "I'm really sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight. I was so angry." Blair dropped his head. "I almost got you both killed. I'm not much of a warrior or a strategist, am I?" His voice was so quiet that Jim had to concentrate to hear him. 

Jim spun around and rose to his knees. Blair's eyes were filled with tears. Jim was surprised. He had never been Blair cry before. Blair was always so confident and in control. Jim placed a hand on either side of his lover's face. "Listen to me. It happened too fast. None of it was your fault. You wanted to help the girl. I could have stayed back and at least tried to sneak around, but I foolishly followed close to you. We both made the wrong choice, but it was because we had to protect the tribe. Those kinds of circumstances make us emotional and irrational sometimes. We are only human, in case you have forgotten." Jim's voice was soft and gentle. 

Jim's thumbs wiped the wet tracks from Blair's cheeks gently, and their eyes met. He nodded slightly. Jim smiled and ran a hand through Blair's hair, patting lightly, before sitting back down and leaning against his legs. They were quiet for a while before Jim spoke. 

"Blair, how long have we been together?" Jim was terrible about keeping track of the days and weeks. Blair did it only because he wrote in his journals. He knew exactly how long they'd been together. 

"Fourteen months, sixteen days," Blair said. 

Jim smiled. "Wow, I missed our first anniversary." Blair smacked Jim's shoulder. Jim grinned.  
"Is Benama able to handle the Shaman duties yet?" 

Blair nodded. "He's good with the basics. He'll learning fast. Why?"

"How long before he can handle it on his own?"

"Maybe another six or eight months, but it's a never-ending learning experience, Jim. But why?" Blair asked again, but Jim didn't respond to Blair's question. Jim's vision was concentrated on a spot across the village. 

Blair knew he had heard someone coming, so he watched also. Within seconds, the figure of Seena came into view. They waited silently as she crossed the compound, heading straight for them. She walked gracefully and confidently, carrying a cup in each hand. She caught Benama's eye as she passed by him and gave him a shy smile. Benama acted like he didn't notice, but Blair could see that the warrior watched the young woman from the corner of his eye. 

She stopped in front of the men and handed Blair one of the cups. "This is to soothe your throat, Shaman." Blair smiled and accepted the offering. She looked directly into the Sentinel's eyes. "This is for you, Sentinel." She held out her hand and as their fingers touched, lightning flashed through his body. Jim sucked in his breath and Seena shivered slightly. 

"Thank you," Jim said. She nodded and left. 

"Jim?"

Jim rubbed a hand across his eyes, then he sipped the tea. "Blair, I was asking because Seena is the Sentinel. She and Benama will guard and guide the tribe." 

Blair nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Now it all makes sense. I have had the most confusing visions lately. Jim, when did you know?"

"I've felt a power in the village for some time now, but it's been illusive. It didn't feel dangerous or frightening, it was just "there". And just now, when she touched me, I realized the source of the feeling was Seena. I could feel her power. Blair, I think it was the attack. The trauma brought her powers to the surface." Jim paused as he watched her retreating form. "Now all she needs is a Guide."

Blair smiled and kissed the top of Jim's head. "Benama?"

"Yes." 

"Makes sense. And I think he would be willing. He's been watching her for some time now and I think he was impressed at how well she handled herself after the attack. He knows she is a strong woman. A Shaman needs a strong mate."

Jim asked, "Now what?"

Blair considered. "I'll keep working with Benama and teach him everything I know. You help Seena to understand about her senses. Together, we'll instruct them on how the Shaman guides the Sentinel. Then, in about six months or so we should seriously consider making a trip back to civilization. The tribe will have a Shaman and a Sentinel. We will no longer be needed."

Jim nodded. "Well, it looks like in about six months we should think about thinking about leaving." 

Blair chuckled as he slid his arms around Jim's neck and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm scared to say this, but that almost made sense." Blair laughed just a bit hoarsely as he kissed the side of his lover's neck. "And in the meantime, let's think about each other." 

Jim smiled as his lover's laughter vibrated through his body. And in the meantime, that's exactly what they did. 

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
